Above The Horizon
by IfYouFindThis
Summary: She's grown up now; anyone can see that. She's been giving everything that could make her happy, yet there's still something missing. When she finally realizes what it is, she has to go find him.  OneShot.
1. Chapter 1

**Above The Horizon**

"_**Just gonna stand there and watch me burn,  
Well that's alright, cause I like the way it hurts."**_

Nothing had changed in this place. Not the office, not the humongous building, not the somber looking laywers in very expensive looking suits. Nothing.

That's what went through my mind as I walked in the offices of the newest Wolfram & Heart sector that stood before me. The Cleveland branch. So many thoughts raced through my head as I stood there just looking around, receiving appreciative glances from most of the men and even some of the women. I would normally relish this fact, but I had business to take care of.

I scanned the office immediately finding the woman I was looking for. I strode up to his secretary taking in her appearance. Blonde hair, big tits, big green eyes. Just his type. I wondered just how many times he'd seduced her into going to one of the many secluded areas of the firm, releasing all of the tension out of his body into her pert little mouth.

"Can I help you?" she asked, looking up at me with a bright white smile.

"Yeaa, actually." I answered with a mocking tone and an airhead smile. "I'm gonna go back into that office, and I'd really appreciate it if you didn't try to stop me. I'd hate to have to hurt you."

She just stared at me, too shocked to really say anything. I took the opportunity to walk straight past her, opening the door, and walking in just as she started yelling that I couldn't go back.

I looked around and realized that there was no one in the office. I bet that the blonde was outside right then either shitting her pants, or calling someone to help. Probably a little bit of both.

I walked around the office taking in the size of everything, running my hands over all of the items on his desk, and sitting down in his big, plushy chair. The office was done in mahogany with black accents. Him and his damn red and black. Nothing's changed, I thought again.

This thought brought a small smile to my lips that went away quickly as I heard the door knob turn and heated voices on the other side of it.

"I honestly don't give a fuck what you think, you bloody ponce. If I want to do something I'll bloody well do it!"

"Spike, I don't give a shit what you do with your life, just don't do it in my office!"

I chuckled softly to myself at how familiar it was. The small sound was enough to alert them of my presence as they turned around in my direction.

I turned the chair around facing where they were standing in the doorway and noted the look of absolute shock on both of their faces.

* * *

"We were just having a little bit of fun." The blonde vampire protested to Angel.

"Honestly, I don't care Spike. I just don't like walking in on you getting a blowjob from the lawyer that I assigned you, in my office, on my desk!"

The bloody ponce was always saying something about what he was doing. Trying to control every single aspect of his life as if he was his father. But he wasn't. And he didn't bloody well care to be treated like a kid.

They were at the door of his office and he definitely didn't want his sire following behind him, but it seemed inevitable. His secretary was nowhere in sight. He opened the door, fully reminded of why he disliked Angel so much.

"I honestly don't give a fuck what you think, you bloody ponce. If I want to do something, I'll bloody well do it!"

"Spike," Angel responded with a growl, "I don't give a shit what you do with your life, just don't do it in my office!

Spike was just about to reply back with a remark about how someone should do it, since he never did, but he heard a small sound that caught his attention. He felt Angel tense up beside him, so he knew it wasn't just his imagination. The sound had come directly from the chair at his desk.

It seemed like the occupant of the chair had read his thoughts as the chair slowly turned around revealing the person that was seated in his chair.

"Bit?" he gasped, staring at her as if she would disappear right before his eyes.

* * *

Bit.

He had spoken that one little word. Three letters. One syllable. Yet it infuriated me to the extreme. I pushed the anger aside as I got out out of the chair and walked up to him, moving my hips back and forth in a strut that had taken years to perfect.

I walked straight up to him, sliding my hands up his arms and over his neck, grasping the back of his head. I leaned p towards his mouth and slid my tongue out and over his lips delicately. I could tell that I had both Spike and Angel entranced with my actions. I stopped tracing his lips with my tongue and leaned in, connecting my lips with his roughly, pulling his head closer to mine with the hand on the back of his neck.

He stood there for a second, not entirely sure what to do. After that second had past, he put his arms around me and pulled me to him, kissing me back, but only softly. It was as if he was afraid he'd break me.

I pulled away, smiling at the tiny growl that came from his throat at loss of contact.

"Miss me did yo-," he smirked, curling his tongue around his teeth, but never getting to finish.

Before he could, my fist connected with his chin. The shot was dead on, sending him flying across the room.

I looked over at him on the floor, and looked back at Angel with a smile.

"Nice to see you again, Angel."

"It's always a pleasure." He answers with a shocked laugh.

I went to walk around Angel and out of the door as I felt a hand wrap around my wrist pulling me back against a hard body. I was turned around and pushed against the door. I looked up at the angry blonde vampire that was snarling down at me. I just stared straight back at him with the same ferocity in my eyes.

"Leave." He growled, never taking his eyes off of mine.

"Well. That's exactly what I was trying to do." I answered cockily.

"Not. You." He breathed, giving Angel a pointed look.

Angel just looked at the situation and laughed. No matter how badass Spike acted, he would never hurt Dawn. She was his soft spot. He remembered that much.

"I'll be in my office." He says to no one in particular and walks around the two figures blocking the door.

Spike's hand moves toward my ass and I just stand there as he grabs the door knob, opening the door to let Angel out. In doing so, he pulls my body flush against his. Being this close to him used to make me nervous and tingly in the best of ways. If I was being honest with myself, it still did.

He closed the door and took a deep breath through his noes.

"What in the bloody hell did you do that for, Bit?" He asked through clenched teeth.

I looked down at his chin and saw a bruise beginning to grow. I grimaced despite the nagging voice in my head that kept telling me that he would heal soon anyways.

"Don't call me that." I whispered.

"What?... I didn't hear you. Maybe you should speak up a little, Bit. You seemed more than willing to let your feelings show earlier!"

"I said, DON'T CALL ME THAT!" I yelled, all of my words soaked in venom.

He looked like he'd been hit, and I realized that he truly hadn't heard what I'd said.

"Why?... It's your nickname, b- Dawn."

"You lost the privilege to call me that."

"When?" He asked, hurt etched in every letter.

"When you died. When you killed yourself for her. When you did it, without even telling me goodbye!"

"Daw-" He started, but couldn't finish.

"Or maybe, maybe it was when you failed to even get in contact with me when you realized that you were alive. YOU DID REALIZE THAT DID'NT YOU?" My words progressively got louder, and I emphasized my last sentence with a firm push to his chest that sent him staggering away from me.

I was breathing hard, my shoulders and chest going up and down with each breath I took. I wanted to cry, I wanted to scream some more. This was not how I wanted this to go. I had wanted to come in here all bad-ass and hot, being all bitchy and mature and show him how much I just didn't care. But it didn't work. I was stupid for thinking that it would.

Maybe it was how close he was to me, but I was going crazy yet again. I hated him for what he did. I just wanted to kick his ass and leave, but now I felt like I would burst into tears any second.

"Ohh, I see what you mean. You're completely right," He had snapped out of his shock at my words, "Really, entirely right. I should have just stopped everything. Stopped the whole saving the world act, and grabbed a telephone in the midst of the whole thing and called you up, because the world revolves around you, Bit!"

All of his words were spoken in a mocking tone and with every word he got steadily closer to me.

"Don't treat me like I'm a fucking child!" I shouted back. "I understand the whole, ' I save the world' thing, because, hello, I've lived it for how fucking long? But you aren't doing it all the fucking time! You could have picked up the phone, called, and said 'hey it's Spike, I'm alive by the way.' How fucking hard could that have been? AND I SAID DON'T FUCKING CALL ME THAT!"

By then, the tears had started to fall. No matter how hard I Wanted to hold them in, they streaked down my face leaving wet, salty trails. I looked up at Spike, my breathing even harder now. He just stared down at me with something in his eyes that I couldn't place.

Before I could figure it out, he'd picked me up and pushed me farther against the wall. He crashed his lips against mine hungrily, biting and licking. I wrapped my legs around his waist, pulling him even closer to me. It was a battle of tongues and teeth as he pushed into me, rubbing against my jean clad sex. I could hear him growling in the back of his throat, which only helped to arouse me more.

Finally, he pulled away from me and rested his forehead against mine. We were both breathing hard, our breath coming out in short gasps.

"What," I gasped, "Was that for?"

"That," he laughed, biting at my lips, "Was an apology."

"Ohh." I whisperd, nodding my head.

* * *

I looked back down at his lips, and then back up into his eyes. He seemed to realize that he still held me up against the wall. He loosened his grip on my body and I dropped my feet to the floor. He looked a little disappointed as I walked away from the door. I walked over to his desk and hopped onto it, swinging my legs.

"Maybe you should apologize a little more." I smiled.

He looked over at me and walked to his desk with a smirk on his face. He stood in front of me and brushed the dark brown hair out of my face, resting his hand on my cheek and tracing his thumb over my lips. He brought his head down slowly towards my lips. I met him halfway in an amazingly soft kiss. His tongue nudged at my lips and I parted them slightly, letting him in. My legs opened farther as he stepped between them, my arms moved up to hi shoulders and around his neck, tangling into his hair.

The door to the office swung open and both of our heads swung around to the doorway. Angel stood there with an amused smile on his face.

"Apparently, there are sounds of 'screaming and banging and ahh' coming from this room. You're secretary thought it was important I come in and check it out."

I laughed and blushed a bit, standing up from my spot on the desk. I didn't fail to notice Spike's hand on the small of my back.

"That would be us, mate." Spike apologized. "Tell Whatshername that everything's fine."

I smiled at Angel as he laughed.

"Do you happen to have any place that I could stay?" I asked, "I plan on staying around for while, if that's alright with you."


	2. ImportantNote

Sooo; I was thinking about redoing this whole story… Instead of making it a one shot, combining it with this big idea I've been thinking about at work while I'm supposed to be working. (; I was just wondering if anyone would read anymore of this. Just let me know in a comment/review if you'd be interested. (:


End file.
